I Wish
by fauziaozora.kurapika
Summary: Sebuah permohonan kecil dari seorang Matsuyama Hikaru pada hari Ulang Tahunnya yang sangat berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena ketiada hadiran gadis yang dicintainya. RnR


Fanfic "I Wish ..." ini saya dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hikaru Matsuyama yang bertepatan pada hari ini 21 Juni. Dan untuk para Captain Tsubasa Lovers ^_^

langsung saja. Ga usah pake warning-warning an hahaha :D durasi !

I Wish ...

Hikaru Matsuyama x Fujisawa Yoshiko

.

.

.

Pagi itu metahari telah tersenyum padaku. Seolah membangunkan ku dari alam bawah sadar yang kujelajahi semalam. Ku kerjap-kerjap kan mataku untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinar sang raja siang. Tanpa kusadari ternnyata ditelapak tanganku ada seutas tali berwarna putih. Bukan, itu bukan tali. Itu adalah ikat kepalaku. Ternyata semalaman aku terus menggenggam ikat kepala itu. Yaah.. bisa dibilang itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat menghilangkan rasa rindu ku pada seseorang yang dulu tak pernah jauh dariku. Seseorang yang sangat perduli dan perhatian padaku. Seseorang yang membuatku bahagia sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan, dan seseorang yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tak terasa hampir satu tahun semenjak kepergiannya ke Amerika aku masih bertahan disini -Hokaido- kota salju nan dingin yang membuat siapapun merindukan orang terkasihnya dalam kesendirian.

Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan duduk menghadap meja komputer ku. Aku membuka email→kotak masuk. Ternyata banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dimulai dari rival yang kini menjadi sahabatku Tsubasa, Hyuuga, Misugi, Ishizaki, Sanae, dan semua tim nas Junior Jepang, termasuk pelatih. Namum ada satu nama yang masih belum tertangkap oleh indra penglihatanku. Aku terus men-Scroll down mouse, mencari nama itu. Retina ku tak berhenti fokus menatap layar komputer dihadapanku. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk kuliah yaa Yoshiko." Ucapku sedikit lirih.

Setelah tak mendapatkan apa yang kucari dalam komputerku, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh ini dan bersiap menjalankan hari-hari seperti biasa.

Tap tap tap...

Suara langkahku cepat menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Disana sudah ada sosok wanita paruh baya yang sangat aku sayangi sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Wanita yang kuperhatikan dari jauh itu menoleh kearahku.

"Sekamat ulang tahun Hikaru." Ia berjalan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri diambang puntu dapur dan sedikit mengusap kepalaku.

"Terima kasih Ibu." Balasku dengan melontarkan senyum kepadanya.

"Dihari libur seperti ini kau masih ingin latihan ?" Tanya Ibuku setelah melihat bola yang sedari tadi aku pegang ditangan kiriku.

"Hanya latihan biasa. Aku pergi dulu yaa Bu." Jawabku seraya pergi dari dapur dan keluar rumah.

Ku hentikan langkah kakiku diatas lapangan sepak bola tempat aku dan timku biasa berlatih. Kujatuhkan bola dari genggamanku ke atas lapangan hijau yang dipenuhi gundukan salju, kemudian sedikit kuinjak bola itu agar tidak bergerak. Lapangan hijau yang kini berubah menjadi putih akibat badai salju semalam. Lapangan yang begitu sepi dan dingin. Ku tendang bola itu ketengah lapangan, namun ternyata bola itu tidak menggelinding. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

.

.

.

-ON FLASHBACK-

Kau harus membersihkan saljunya lebih dulu agar dapat bermain dengan baik." Terdengar suara perempuan dari jarak yang cukup jauh sedang membersihkan lapangan dari tumpukan salju.

"Yoshiko..." Ujarku sedikit terkejut.

"Sama halnya saat kau bertanding, kau harus berlatih lebih dulu agar dapat bertanding dengan hebat." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearahku . Senyuman yang tak pernah kulupakan. Senyuman yang lebih manis dari sebuah kemenangan yang pernah kuraih.

"Biar ku bantu." Aku segera berlari menghampiri Yoshiko dan membantunya.

-OFF FLASHBACK-

.

.

.

PLUK !

"Aduhh !" Terasa seperti ada yang jatuh diatas kepalaku. Sesuatu yang dingin. Aku memegangnya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah bola salju. 'Siapa yang melempariku dengan bola salju seperti ini ?' Benakku bertanya-tanya.

"Hai kapten, kau rajin juga yaa." Teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku. Secara refleks aku menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati teman-teman ku yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Matsuyama." Sang kapten kesebelasan Junior Jepang menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah ku.

"Terima kasih Tsubasa." Aku tidak menerima uluran tangan Tsubasa. Tapi aku langsung memeluknya erat. Tsubasa membalas pelukan persahabatan ku dengan erat. Seperti biasa, ialah orang yang paling mengerti perasaan ku.

"Kenapa kalian semua bisa berada disini ?" Tanyaku setelah melepaskan pelukan Tsubasa sambil menatap wajah mereka satu persatu. -teman lamaku-

"Ini semua adalah idenya Anego. Katanya kau pasti sangat sedih menjalani hari ulang tahunmu saat ini tanpa Yoshiko." Celetuk Ishizaki tanpa dosa.

BUKK ! Sikut Sanae berhasil mendarat di perut Ishizaki.

"Aduh kenapa kau ..." belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya jitakan dari tangan Hyuuga pun menyentuh ubun-ubun Ishizaki. 'PLETAK !'

"Heii !" Protes Ishizaki.

'JLEP' ditambah injakan sedap dari Wakabayashi.

"Uaaaahhk.. kenpa kalian menganiaya ku ?" Ishizaki terlihat mulai kesal.

"DIAM !" Sahut Sanae, Hyuuga, Wakabayashi kompak.

"Ishizaki, kau bodoh sekali. Perkataanmu justru akan membuat Matsuyama sedih." Sambar Taki sambil sedikit tertawa geli melihat Ishizaki.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya teman-teman. Aku senang kalian disini." Ujarku sambil menepuk bahu Ishizaki.

"Kami jauh-jauh ke sini bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari mu Matsuyama." Sahut Misugi dengan tatapan yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Maksud kalian ?" Tanyaku melihat raut wajah mereka yang mencurigakan.

"AYOO BERTANDING !" Teriakan Aoi menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.

"Ayooo.." sahut mereka semua serempak.

"Eeeehh.. tunggu !" Toba-tiba suara Yayoi menghentikan langkah kami yang sudah hampir menuju tengah lapangan.

"Ada apa Yayoi ?" Tanya Misugi lembut.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kalian membersihkan lapangannya dari salju dulu agar kalian dapat bertanding dengan baik." Saran Yaypi yang sebenarnya ada benarnya juga.

"Ooh iya. Hahaha saking bersemangatnya kami sampai lupa." Ujarku sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

kami semua bergotong royong menyingkirkan sajlu dari tengah lapangan. Terkadang keisengan terjadi diantara kami. Ishizaki yang bekerja sambil melempari bola salju ke arah teman-teman yang lain dan selalu berujung mendapatkan omelan dari Hyuuga. Sedangkan Taki dan Kisugi yang sering sekali terpeleset diatas gundukan salju yang mulai mengeras. Dan yang lainnya tetap bekerja dengan serius. Meski terkadang tertawa melihat kekonyolan teman-teman yang lain. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia dapat melihat tawa teman-teman ku. Sampai-sampai aku lupa atas kesedihan ku hari ini.

.

.

Lapangan sudah bersih. Dan kami pun sudah bertanding sampai puas. Yaa pertandingan ini berakhir dengan kemenangan Tsubasa dan aku. Hahaha sangat menyenangkan.

"Misugi-kun ini handuknya." Kulihat Yayoi memberikan handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral ke Misugi. Kedekatan mereka memang sudah tidak dipertanyakan lagi. Bahkan kudengar mereka telah resmi bertunangan. Aku menatap sendu kearah Yayoi dan Misugi, berharap Yoshiko melakukan hal yang sama padaku hari ini.

"Ini untukmu." Terdengar suara lembut Sanae dihadapanku. Dia menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral padaku.

"Ee.. tidak perlu. Aku bisa ..." sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. Sanae sudah memotongnya.

"Ambil saja." Dia tersenyum padaku. Sepintas aku merasa Sanae mirip dengan Yoshiko. Ah ! Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berfikir yang macam-macam. Aku menggelengkan kepala ku agar imajinasi ini segera pergi. Tiba-tiba Tsubasa datang dan menghampiri kami berdua.

"Tsubasa-kun ini.." sanae menyodorkan hal yang sama kearah Tsubasa yang kini sedang berdiri disampingku.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tsubasa pada Sanae.

melihat mereka jujur sekali aku sangat iri. Tsubasa masih tetap bersama gadis yang ia cintai sampai sekarang. Begitupun Misugi. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa hanya aku yang terpisah oleh Yoshiko ? Aku mulai sedikit frustasi.

"Aku lapar sekali." Ujar Ishizaki yang menghentikan lamunanku.

"Kau memang tidak tahu malu Ishizaki hahaha" Izawa meledek Ishizaki.

"Ayoo kita ke rumah ku. Ibuku pasti sudah masak." Jawab ku seraya mengundang mereka semua ke rumah ku.

.

.

.

-sampai dirumah-

"Tadaima. Ibu aku mengajak teman-teman dari kesebelasan Jepang." Teriak ku diambang pintu sambil melepaskan sepatu.

"Waah.. ayo ajak mereka semua masuk Hikaru. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu dan teman-teman mu." Seolah Ibuku sudah tahu kedatangan teman-teman ku. Ia memasak makanan banyak sekali. Kami semua pun masuk menuju ruang dapur. Dan hei ! Lihat. Ditengah meja makan itu ada kue tart besar yang dipenuhi dengan coklat dan diatasnya dihiasi ukiran sepak bola. Tidak lupa juga ada tulisan nama ku disana.

"Waah kuenya besarnya sekali. Ini bibi sendiri yang membuatnya ?" Tanya Sanae yang terlihat kagum dengan kemampuan Ibuku dalam memasak berbagai macam makanan dan kue.

"Iyaa.." sahut ibuku dengan senyuman bangga.

"Kalau Anego si tidak akan bisa membuat kue seperti ini." Ejek Ishizaki.

"Apa ?! Lihat saja. Bulan depan aku akan membuat kue yang lebih indah lagi dari ini untuk Tsubasa-kun." Celetuk Sanae tanpa disadari. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sanae langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ahaha.. benar juga ya. Bulan depan Tsubasa ulang tahun." Sahut Misaki sambil melirik kearah Tsubasa di sampingnya.

"Ciee ciee Anego. Kau ingat saja." Ishizaki masih saja mengejek Sanae yang mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat.

sedangkan Tsubasa. Yaa kalian bisa tebak sendiri bagaimana ekspresi Tsubasa saat ini. Dia terlihat malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Sudah hentikan. Jangan menggoda gadisku terus. Kasihan wajahnya sudah merah." Tsubasa berjalan mendekat ke arah Sanae dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sanae. Perlakuan Tsubasa malah menambah keriuhan teman-teman yang lain yang menyoraki aksi romantis mereka. *author mupeng*

"Ayoo kita nyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuk Matsuyama." Suara Hyuuga menghentikan keriuhan mereka dan berganti menjadi sebuah nyanyian yang sebenarnya liriknya tidak begitu jelas karena mereka menyanyikannya tidak kompak. Selesai bernyanyi. Mereka semua -termasuk Ibuku- menyuruhku meniup lilin yang sedari tadi sudah bertengger dipuncak kue tersebut. Tentu saja, sebelum aku meniup lilin itu. Aku mengucapkan harapan terdalamku. Harapan yang sangat kuinginkan.

"I Wish ..." dan selebihnya kata-kata itu aku ucapkan dalam hati.

"Horeee !" Semua orang bersorak kencang. Dan acara makan-makan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan matahari sudah menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dari muka bumi Ini. Setelah berbagai aktivitas kami jalani. Dimulai dari makan-makan, bermain game, sampai bersenda gurau diruang tamu. Semua itu membuatku lupa akan waktu dan semua kesedihanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada teman-temanku yang telah bersedia jauh-jauh ke Hokaido untuk mengunjungiku.

"Sayang sekali kami harus segera pulang Matsuyama." Ujar Misaki yang telah berada di ambang pintu rumahku bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah datang mengunjungiku. Aku sangat bahagia." Sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Maaf kan kami ya yang telah merepotkanmu. yaa lebih tepatnya dia yang merepitkan."bJawab Taki sambil melirik kearah Ishizaki.

"Eeh.. kenapa kau melihat kearah ku hah ?!" Merasa diperhatikan Ishizaki sedikit menarik urat.

"Heii sudah sudah kalian ini. Emm.. Matsuyama salam untuk ibu mu ya. Kami pulang dulu." Ucap Tsubasa yang disusul dengan ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dari teman-teman yang lain. Sementara semuanya telah beranjak pergi, Sanae masih tetap berdiri dihadapan ku. Menatapku.

"Semoga harapanmu terkabul." Seolah Ia tahu apa yang kuucapkan saat meniup lilin tadi. Sanae tersenyum manis namun sedikit sendu pada ku.

"Terima kasih." Balasku sambil tersenyum juga pada gadis manis milik Tsubasa itu. Kemudian ia langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Dia berlari kecil menyusul Tsubasa dan menggandengnya erat. Berakhir. Kesenanganku berakhir seiring berakhirnya juga tugas matahari yang menerangi bumi . Aku menutup rapat pintu rumahku. Dan berjalan menuju kamarku dilantai dua.

.

.

.

Sampainya dikamar, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur yang empuk. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang polos sambil terkadang memerjapkan mata. Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidup dan menuju komputerku.

"Aku akan cek sekali lagi. " Pikirku berharap Yayoi mengirim email padaku. Setidaknya agar aku bisa tahu keadaan dia sekarang. Namun lagi-agi Nihil. Bahkan aku telah berkali-kali mengirim email pada Yayoi namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Aku menyerah. Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini.

Aku kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidurku. Memeluk guling ku erat. Dan memaksakan mataku untuk terpejam berharap hari esok akan jauh lebih baik dari ini. Aku berfikir bahwa harapan sebelum meniup lilin hanyalah mitos belaka. Seharusnya aku tidak memercayai itu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berharap banyak.

Tik Tik Tik..

Suara tetesan hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarku. Suara itu semakin lama semakin deras dan membuat kebisingan didalam kamarku yang membuat aku tidak tenang untuk tidur. Aku berdiri dan menutup hordeng jendela kamarku agar suara bisingnya hujan tidak terlalu terdengar. Namun saat hendak menutup hordengnya, aku melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri mematung didepan rumahku, lebih tepatnya diterasnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mencoba melihat sosok itu lebih jelas lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari sosok yang telah berdiri lama diluar sana adalah Yoshiko. Tanpa berfikir lagi aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar rumah dengan membawa sebuah payung untuk melindungi Yoshiko dari dinginnya hujan.

Saat aku berada didepannya, aku melihat tubuh mungilnya menggigil hebat. Bibir tipisnya sudah mulai membiru. Dan terdengar jelas suara gemelatuk giginya yang saling beradu karena merasakan dinginnya diluar sini. Tangannya dengan kokoh memegang kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar yang mungkin ia bawakan untukku. Meskipun bentuk kue itu sudah tak jelas karena terguyur air hujan yang sangat deras tapi Yoshiko masih memegangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?" Tanyaku yang panik melihat keadaan yoshiko dihadapanku. Dia tetap diam. Dia tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Namun sedikit terlihat bibirnya bergerak. Berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kata meskipun aku tahu hampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah kaku. Aku berusaha mendengar baik-baik ucapannya.

"O.. otan.. otanjoubi omedetou Matsuyama-kun." Dengan sangat pelan ia mengucapkan itu padaku. Namun aku masih mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tiba-tiba mataku memanas. Aku taksanggup menahan air mataku. Tanpa kusadari, aku menjatuhkan payungku dan langsung memeluk gadis yang sangaaat kucintai selama ini. Bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh karena sempat tidak memercayai Yoshiko yang telah jauh meninggalkanku. Aku memeluknya erat seraya memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mungilnya itu. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan kue yang terjatuh diatas tanah sekarang. Aku hanya ingin terus memeluk Yoshiko dan melepas semua kerinduanku padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku selalu menunggunya. Bahwa aku selalu mencintainya.

"Terima kasih telah mengabulkan harapanku, Tuhan." Ucapku lirih ditengah pelukanku dengan Yoshiko Fujisawa.

.

.

.

TAMAT

Ahahaha dasar gila. Aku menyelesaikan fic ini on the spot lewat hape. Aduuhh ga tau deh ada typo atau ngga. Pasti banyak. Maafkan yaa jika fic ku kali ini kurang memuaskan. Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kapten Furano 'Hikaru Matsuyama' semoga makin tampan dan kawai haha ^_^

REVIEW ? PLEASE *_*


End file.
